


memories

by stvrrynights



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Not Fluff, This Is Sad, im so sorry, sad valentine’s day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stvrrynights/pseuds/stvrrynights
Summary: after their relationship fell apart, the two look back at the memories of it and what could’ve been.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	memories

**Author's Note:**

> title & lyrics — memories by panic! at the disco

_ When July became December, _

_ Their affection fought the cold. _

_ But they couldn’t quiet remember _

_ What inspired them to go _

it’s been a few months since ricky and nini’s relationship ended. christmas, new year’s eve, and now valentine’s day were spent without each other.

from what nini could see, a lot of people had valentines in school today. 

currently, it was lunch time. nini was sitting at her table, watching all the couples around them being cute. honestly, it made her miss ricky. a lot. she missed having cute moments like these with him.

flashback, 2 years ago

“surprise!” ricky shouted, a huge grin on his face as he stood in front of her locker. it had been decorated with hearts, letters that spelled out ‘i love you’, and even had some flowers on it.

nini looked at her locker, a smile forming on her lips. “ricky, you didn’t! this is cute. i love it, thank you.” she put a hand over her heart, eyes soft.

“hey, anything for my valentine. it’s a day to appreciate you even more, after all.” ricky shrugged, placing a kiss on the girl’s forehead.

end of flashback

_ Oh, memories _

_ Where’d you go? _

_ You were all I’ve ever known, _

_ how I miss yesterday, _

_ and how I let it fade away. _

ricky sat on the opposite side of the cafeteria. he was sitting with red and carlos, staring down at the table. his eyes were practically glued to it, because he just  knew  if he looked up at nini, he’d lose it. he’d feel overwhelmed with the stupid decision they both had made and he’d get upset over the fact that **he** ** missed her**. so much.

flashback, last year

the two had been hanging out at ricky’s place, this time. they decided it’d just be a chill kind of valentine’s day for them.

ricky was laying down on his bed, watching a video on his laptop. nini was cuddled into his side, also watching the video. little moments like these made ricky happy. just being able to watch something, not having to talk but still understanding each other.

subconsciously, ricky moved a hand up to nini’s hair and played with it. he took a strand of her hair, lightly wrapping it around his finger before unraveling her hair and doing it again.

nini was holding an envelope in her hand, clutching it tightly. it was something that ricky had done every year since elementary school, actually. he gave her a valentine’s day card, which went started out as cute and messy homemade ones to cute, cheesy, store bought ones that still managed to mean a lot.

she kept them all.

end of flashback

_ And it was beautifully depressing, _

_ Like A Streetcar Named Desire _

_ They were fighting for their love that started growing tired.... _

they both looked up at each other, making eye contact. big mistake. neither of them looked away, the sadness in their eyes clearly showing... even from far away.

ricky broke the eye contact first. he got up and grabbed his bag, walking past nini and out of the cafeteria.

nini watched him leave, her heart breaking again.

flashback, a few months ago

_ Then the smile had finally faded _

_ from the apple of their eye. _

_ And they were young and independent, _

_ And they thought they had it planned, _

_ Should have known right from the start _

_ You can’t predict the end... _

“i don’t know if we can keep doing this, nini...” ricky’s voice cracked, but it was just above a whisper. his eyes had began to pool with tears.

nini looked up from where she was sitting on her bed. “what...?”

“this, us, nini... we’re falling apart here.” ricky sighed, running a hand through his curls. he licked his lips, looking away for a moment. “we barely even communicate well now! everytime we hang out lately, it’s just dry. we’ll exchange a few words every... i don’t know, 20 minutes? it’s not the same anymore, neens.”

nini looked at ricky, eyes scanning his face. her own eyes had began to tear up a bit too. “what’re you saying?”

“maybe... maybe we have to break up. at least until we figure out what’s wrong between us.” he said quietly.

and that’s the moment where both of their hearts shattered, not wanting that to happen. both of them never wanted it to happen.

_ but it did._

end of flashback

_ Don’t fade away. _

they could’ve been high school sweethearts. they could’ve been that cliched and stayed together, living a happy future. hopefully get a dog and move into together. hell, even get married.

but it wasn’t going to happen.


End file.
